Chance
by ghwen
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke sudah seperti saudara, bagaimana bila harapan Hinata tentang Naruto sang pria idaman yang berubah menjadi perhatian dan sayang padanya terkabul ? SasuHina RENAME dari Wish menjadi Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"Kakak, jangan pergi ! Itachi-nii…" teriak Sasuke

"tidak apa – apa" tangan mungil Hinata meraih pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dan menepisnya dengan kasar.

"aku.. aku hanya ingin membantu. Dulu ketika adikku Hanabi dan ibu pergi, aku merasa sendirian. Karena itu aku tidak mau melihatmu sendirian. Masih ada aku" kata Hinata

Sasuke dan hinata kecil pun menangis bersama.

Normal POV

"Hinata, jangan jauh – jauh dariku !" perintah Sasuke

"b-baik.. ,"jawab Hinata

Hari ini hari pertama Hinata masuk KHS

Hinata berlari sambil menunduk agar bisa menjajari langkah Sasuke

Tidak sengaja dia menabrak sesuatu, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"kau tidak apa ?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning

Hinata tersepona melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya

"Naruto," batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Dari SMP diam – diam Hinata memang sudah menyukai Naruto teman seangkatannya itu. Tetapi takdir tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka, hingga sekarang pria idamannya itu sudah berdiri dan berbicara di hadapannya.

"_Apa ini mimpi " pikir Hinata tidak percaya_

"Hinata !" Panggil Sasuke kesal

"maaf…" kata Hinata masih menatap pemuda tadi dengan kagum

Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata dengan kesal

"kau mengacuhkanku !" protes Sasuke

"hai teme ! kenapa kau marah – marah ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu

"diam kau dobe !" sahut Sasuke sambil menarik paksa Hinata pergi

"Sasuke-nii , hentikan" pinta Hinata pasrah

Sasuke yang terlihat acuh pun melepaskan Hinata saat mereka di tempat sepi

"apa ada yang terluka" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang acuh

Hinata tersenyum,

"apa ini seperti lelucon bagimu ? seharusnya kau bilang bila aku terlalu cepat. Harusnya kau bilang jika jarak kita terlalu jauh" cerca Sasuke

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-nii, aku tidak apa – apa" jawab Hinata lirih

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Hinata, pertahanan Sasuke pun runtuh.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan lembut, menunjukan sisi lain dirinya, Membuka topeng Uchihanya.

"kau mengacuhkanku, aku takut kau terluka, aku takut kau pergi" ungkap Sasuke

"Sasuke-nii… " desis Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Ketika sampai di kelasnya, Hinata sangat senang mengetahui pemuda yang selama ini di gilainya dan hanya dapat ia dekati dalam mimpi itu satu kelas dengannya. Uzumaki Naruto, cowok dengan surai kuning yang sudah merampas segala perhatiaannya.

"yo, kau gadis yang tadi kan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

Hinata tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, melihat orang yang dia pikirkan berada di dapannya.

"i-iya .."balas Hinata

"kenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto" sahut pemuda itu

"h-hinata h-hyuga..,"balas Hinata

"haha… kau irit bicara. seperti si teme saja. Owh ya, kenapa tadi kau bisa bersama si teme ?!" Tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangku depan Hinata

"ano.. itu ? apa maksudmu Sasuke-nii ?" Tanya Hinata ragu

"haha… jadi dia kakakmu ? aku tidak tahu jika dia punya saudara. Pantas saja kau terlihat dekat dengannya" sahut Naruto

"umm… itu, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku" desis Hinata

**Sejak saat itu Naruto dan Hinata berteman,**

**3 bulan kemudian,**

"Hinata, jauhi Naruto" kata Sasuke tegas

"hm ? kenapa ?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"….."

"Naruto, dia baik padaku. Jadi, Sasuke-nii tidak perlu khawatir" sahut Hinata agak kesal

"aku tidak mau kau terluka" jawab Sasuke

Hinata tertunduk mendengarnya,

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke-nii, Naruto anak yang baik. Dan aku suka padanya" protes Hinata

"kau tidak mengerti Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku Sasuke-nii " omel Sasuke

"kau yang tidak mengerti Sasuke ! kau selalu mengaturku tanpa perduli perasaanku ! jangan mengaturku lagi dan aku tidak akan menjauhi Naruto ! karena aku menyukainya !" cerca Hinata berlari pergi

Di kamarnya Hinata terisak sedih,

"kenapa Sasuke-nii seperti itu ? bukankah dia tahu sejak SMP aku menyukai Naruto. Kenapa saat aku mulai dekat dengannya kakak menyuruhku menjauhinya ? kenapa kakak tidak bilang kalau kakak dekat dengannya ? kanapa ?" Isak Hinata tidak terima

"Sasuke-nii jahat, jika itu keinginan kakak. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak !" tekat Hinata


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**terinspirasi dari Screat Garden, maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan , semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. thanks yang sudah berkenan membaca. hehe.. jangan lupa kripik dan sarannya ya,**

Saat istirahat Hinata duduk sendirian di Taman KHS, dia dan Sasuke belum berbaikan.

"hai Hinata" sapa Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjabat sebagai kakak tingkatnya itu berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum ramah,

"kau sendirian ?" Tanya Sakura duduk di sebelah Hinata dan di jawab dengan anggukan lemah Hinata

"biar ku tebak, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke kan ?" tebak Sakura dengan mata memincing

"Y-ya, seperti itulah" jawab Hinata ragu

"Hinata, kita berteman kan ? coba katakan, kenapa akhir – akhir ini kalian sering sekali bertengkar ? kalo itu aku dan Naruto mungkin sudah biasa. Tetapi kalau kau dan Sasuke, terasa aneh bagiku" terang Sakura

"tidak apa, kami terlalu sering bersama. Mungkin kami butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu" sahut Hinata

"haha… Hinata , kau lucu sekali. Kalian itu kadang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saja, membuatku iri" celetuk Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk

"hey merah muda, jangan ganggu Hinata"celetuk Naruto yang entah datang dari mana

"NARUTO ! kau mengagetkanku saja" teriak Sakura kesal

"Huh dasar nenek lampir , teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit tau" protes Naruto mengejek Sakura

"apa kau bilang ! tidak sopan, awas kau ya…!" teriak Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto dengan kesal, sementara Naruto berlari menghindar sambil terus mengejek Sakura.

Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku taman hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol ke dua sahabatnya itu. Walau lebih tua dari Naruto, Sakura terlihat sama kekanakannya bila bersama naruto.

"sejujurnya aku iri melihat mereka, Sakura dan Naruto terlihat begitu dekat. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Sakura yang selalu membuat Naruto terlihat lebih bersemangat. Apa aku cemburu ?" batin Hinata

"_mereka berdua terlihat saling melengkapi, bebas dan apa adanya. Aku tahu Sasuke-nii sangat menyayangiku tetapi apa dia tidak tau dengan sikapnya itu aku merasa sangat terkekang ? aku ingin persahabatanku dan Sasuke-nii seperti mereka. Tanpa beban dan tanpa kekangan" pikir Hinata _

"Naruto ! aku lelah, awas saja kau pulang nanti !" teriak Sakura berjalan pergi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dengan terengah – engah.

"pasti lelah" kata Hinata ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya

"hehe… tidak juga, menggoda Sakura seperti itu sangat menyenangkan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"N-Naruto apa kau pernah melarang Sakura dekat dengan orang lain, atau sebaliknya ?" Tanya Hinata Ragu

Naruto menatap Hinata bingung, "haha… kau bicara apa Hinata ? untuk apa melarngnya seperti itu ? lagi pula melihatnya bersemangat dan senang seperti itu sudah membuatku senang. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih atau merasa tidak nyaman" sahut Naruto

"_Naruto kau benar – benar baik ya" pikir Hinata_

"tapi sejujurnya, terkadang aku cemburu melihatnya terus menempel pada si Teme" celetuk Naruto

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto ?" Tanya Hinata tergagap mencoba tetap tersenyum, walau tanpa di sadari tangan mungil Hinata telah meremas kasar buku yang tadi dia baca hingga kusut untuk menahan perasaannya.

"apa kau mau mendengar sebuah rahasia Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto setengah berfikir

"_Tidakk…entah kenapa hatiku tiba – tiba merasa tidak enak. Aku merasa takut dan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" pikir Hinata_

"j-jika itu memang rahasia d-dan N-Naruto tidak ingin mengatakannya, j-jangan katakan Naruto" tolak Hinata halus, Hinata merasa hatinya benar – benar tidak siap.

"hemm, tidak apa. Kau kan sahabatku. Jadi rahasiaku juga rahasiamu. Oke … " kata Naruto bersemangat

"sebenarnya- sebenarnya… aku menyukai Sakura" bisik Naruto, Hinata terdiam membatu mendengarnya

"haha… lega sekali bisa membagi perasaanku padamu Hinata, kau tau ? sejak dulu aku sudah menyukainnya tapi dia malah semakin dekat dengan si Teme itu. Menyebalkan sekali dia" cerocos Naruto tanpa memperhatikan perubahan Hinata.

"cukup Naruto " kata Hinata tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya

"maaf " sahut Hinata berlari pergi

"hai Hinata ? kau mau kemana ? aku kan belum selesai bercerita" Sahut Naruto di abaikan oleh Hinata

Tanpa Naruto sadari, air mata Hinata sudah menetes sejak pertama dia menyebut nama Sakura sebagai orang yang dia sukai. Dan Hinata tidak dapat menahan Rasa sakitnya lagi bila harus mendengar lebih jauh tentang perasaan Naruto. Orang yang diam – diam di cintai dan malah dengan gamblang menceritakan gadis lain di depannya.

Kini Hinata hanya ingin menangis, hanya toilet tujuan utama Hinata karena di sana dia Bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke melihat air mata Hinata menetes.

"kenapa dia ?" desis Sasuke khawatir dan menyusul Hinata

Sasuke berhenti di depan toilet wanita.

"aku yakin, tadi dia menangis. Tapi kenapa ?" batin Sasuke kesal

"_tunggu, jangan – jangan … Naruto ! awas kau" pikir Sasuke geram, mencari Naruto._

"_tuhan, kenapa ? kenapa saat aku benar – benar menyukai seseorang dia malah menyukai orang lain ? tidak bisakah, sekali saja dia menyukaiku ? melihatku ? kenapa Naruto seperti itu ? seandainya saja aku adalah Sakura ! seandainya saja Naruto adalah Sasuke ! pasti, pasti tidak akan seperti ini" isak Hinata._

**Di taman KHS :**

"tadi Hinata kenapa ya ? apa dia akan kembali ke sini ? sebaiknya aku tunggu atau aku pergi ya ?" celoteh Naruto bimbang.

"ehh … apa itu ?" pekik Naruto melihat bunga berbentuk seperti mawar

"_bunga apa ini ? Mawar Ungu " Pikir Naruto memetik bunga itu_

"_Lucu sekali akan ku perlihatkan pada Sakura nanti" pikir Naruto mengamati bunga itu_

"hai kau !" teriak Sasuke yang tiba – tiba datang dengan wajah kesal

"Teme! lihat bunga ini, lucu sekali kan ?" teriak Naruto menghampiri Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Sasuke saat itu

Karena kesal Sasuke menyambar bunga di tangan Naruto dan membuangnya dengan kasar, tidak sengaja Naruto dan Sasuke tertusuk duri bunga itu bersamaan.

"Aw… sakit, apa – apaan kau Teme !" Tanya Naruto kesal menghisap telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"apa yang kau lakuhkan pada Hinata Hemm?" solot Sasuke meremas kerah kemeja putih Naruto dengan tangannya yang tertusuk tadi, hingga darah Sasuke menempel pada seragam Naruto

"aku tidak mela-" tiba – tiba semua gelap.

…

"kepalaku sakit di mana ini ?" kata Naruto meremas rambutnya mencoba membuka matanya.

"tidaakkk !" teriak Naruto tiba- tiba ketika melihat seseorang yang berbaring di sampingnya

"berisik kau Dobe !" desis Sasuke membuka kedua matanya,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"apa ini ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

"apa – apa aku sudah mati ?" Tanya Naruto frustasi

"kau Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

"tentu saja ! kau kira aku siapa ?" cerca Naruto

"tunggu, siapa kau ? kenapa aku berbicara padaku ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"bodoh !" kata Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto ke cermin untuk memastikan sesuatu

"tidaakk… apa ini ?" teriak Naruto terkejut

"berisik !" celetuk Sasuke

"kau, siapa kau ?! kenapa kau ada di tubuhku. Dan kenapa aku bisa menjadi Sasuke jelek ini ?" protes Naruto melihat cermin

"brisiikk ! aku Sasuke bodoh !" protes Sasuke

"lalu, kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini ?" Tanya Naruto meratapi nasib

Sasuke terdiam, berfikir keras memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, coba pukul aku. Ini pasti mimpi !" perintah Naruto

"memang itu yang ingin ku lakuhkan" kata Sasuke tanpa basa – basi menonjok Naruto sampai terjatuh

"apa – apaan kau Teme ! sakit !" geram Naruto

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal melihat tubuhnya yang asli tak berdaya hanya karena satu pukulan.

"walau memakai tubuhku, kau tetap lemah dobe !" ejek Sasuke sinis

"hei, kalian?! apa – apaan ini ?" Tanya guru kakashi yang baru saja melewati UKS dan mendengar keributan di sana.

"Guru, Sasuke memakai tubuhku !" celetuk Naruto menuding Sasuke

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan ?" tanya guru kakashi tidak mengerti

"aku bukan Sa-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menariknya pergi.

"Sasuke ! apa yang kau lakuhkan bodoh ? kita bisa meminta bantuan guru kakashi untuk kembali !" desis Naruto kesal

"kau yang bodoh, kau kira guru kakashi akan percaya begitu saja heh ? ini seperti lelucon baginya atau bahkan menganggap kita gila" solot Sasuke

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakuhkan ?" Tanya Naruto pasrah.

Mereka duduk termenung berdua di taman,

"tunggu… " sasuke melihat jarinya (jari Naruto)

"lihat, kenapa tidak ada bekas luka di jari ini gara – gara bunga tadi" celetuk Naruto ketika melakuhkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke

"_benar, ini aneh" pikir Sasuke_

"di mana kau mendapat bunga tadi ?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto pun berjalan ke belakang pohon yang ada di belakang mereka saat ini.

"tadi , tadi bunga itu tumbuh di sini ! aku yakin ! tapi, kenapa sekarang tidak ada ? bahkan bekas akarnya pun tak tersisa" kata Naruto tidak percaya

Sasuke memeriksa tanah di sekitar sana,

"kau yakin Dobe ? tidak ada tanda - tanda ada bunga tumbuh atau baru di cabut di sini" solot Sasuke

"tentu saja aku yakin !" celetuk Naruto ikut memeriksa tanah

"bagaimana ini apa yang harus kita lakuhkan ?" rajuk Naruto frustasi

"hemm, tidak ada cara lain. sementara ini, kita bertukar tempat sambil memikirkan jalan keluarnya" desis Sasuke kesal

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang sinis.

"Jangan macam - macam dengan tubuhku !" gertak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masih abal, banyak kekurangan, tolong kritik dan sarannya. thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**NB : ****DISINI _NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH_ YA...  
**

Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar tempat, walau sifat mereka terlihat aneh tetapi tidak ada yang curiga. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal bodoh, sekarang menjadi idola karena tiba – tiba menjadi pandai walau sedikit cuek. Sementara Sasuke yang di kenal sebagai pangeran es sekarang menjadi lebih terkenal dan sering di kelilingi wanita cantik karena senyum mempesonanya. (Sasuke tersenyum ? OMG).

Hujan turun membasahi Konoha dan sekitarnya,

Di kelas Hinata 1A,

"Terimakasih Sasuke-nii, sudah membantuku piket" Kata Hinata membereskan alat bersih - bersih.

"Hehe… tidak perlu sungkan Hinata!" Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan malah terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

"Sasuke-nii, kau pulang dulu saja. Aku masih ada ekstra memasak setelah ini" kata Hinata menyodorkan payung berwarna biru dongker. Naruto hanya menatap payung itu ragu, menimang apa yang sebaiknya dia lakuhkan. Menunggu Hinata seperti perintah Sasuke atau pulang duluan.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto bimbang.

"Tidak apa, mungkin setelah ekstra memasak selesai hujan akan reda" Sahut Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

_"Benar juga, dari pada aku sendirian di sini lebih baik pulang duluan. Lagi pula Hinata sendiri kan yang menyuruhku pulang, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk si Teme marah padaku. Aku juga yakin, hujan pasti segera reda" Pikir Naruto memantapkan hatinya._

"Hehehe… baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Hinata?!" Kata Naruto berjalan pergi sambil melambai meninggalkan Hinata di dalam kelas sendirian setelah menerima payung dari Hinata. (karena siswa – siswi yang lain sudah bubar dan pulang dari tadi).

Hinata tersenyum miris menatap kepergian Sasuke,

"A_ku tidak mengira kau benar – benar pergi, biasanya kaukan tetap bersikeras akan menungguku" Pikir Hinata kecewa._

Saat ekstra tambahan memasak, Hinata sengaja membuat kue kering rasa tomat untuk Sasuke.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 4 sore, hujan telah berhenti. Kelas memasak pun di bubarkan.

"T_unggu, siapa tau Sasuke-nii masih menungguku, atau menjemputku. Dia kan seperti itu, selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Biasanya dia juga sering sok tidak perduli tapi ternyata tetap tidak membiarkanku sendirian. Huh sok jaim, menyebalkan!" Pikir Hinata bersemangat, sebuah senyuman pun terukir indah di bibir mungilnya.  
_

Hinata berlari ke tempat Sasuke biasa menunggunya, di depan perpus, kantin, dan depan kelasnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada tanda – tanda Sasuke di sana.

_"Depan gerbang, iya! Siapa tau Sasuke-nii di sana" Batin Hinata berlari pergi tetap tidak menyerah, walau nafasnya sudah hampir habis karena lelah berlari._

Sampai di depan gerbang Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok ke samping gerbang, tempat di mana biasanya Sasuke bersandar menunggunya.

"Kya…" Hinata tidak sengaja menyandung sesuatu hingga oleng, untung ada seseorang yang meraihnya dari belakang dengan sigap. Menahan tubuh Hinata yang akan terjatuh.

"_Sasuke-nii" Pikir Hinata berbunga, berharap Sasukelah yang telah melindunginya.  
_

"Naruto ?!" pekik Hinata heran mengetahui Narutolah yang tadi menjaganya, terbesit sedikit kekecewaan di hati Hinata.

"Hn, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cuek.

Hinata melepas tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam erat bahu Hinata dengan posesif, seakan takut kehilangannya.

"Tidak apa, terimakasih" Jawab Hinata kikuk.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Sahut Hinata sambil celingukan.

"Menunggumu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Menungguku?" Tanya Hinata tidak percaya, sambil menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Owh itu-"

"Menunggu hujan reda maksudku" Celetuk Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi, berjalan ke arah sepeda yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan bimbang.

"Kau masih mau di situ?" Celetuk Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto, apa kau melihat Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi, kau mencari Sasuke hem?" Tanya Sasuke cuek menahan perasaan senang yang menjalar ke hatinya.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Dia sudah pergi, ayo pulang" Sahut Sasuke mendekati Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ehh? Arah rumah kita kan berbeda, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto bimbang.

"Hari ini aku bawa sepeda" Jawab Sasuke sambil menaiki sepedanya di depan Hinata.

"Ayo, naik depan atau belakang?" Sahut Sasuke, Hinata menatap sepeda Naruto bimbang.

"J_ika belakang, itu berarti berdiri. Jika depan? itu terlalu dekat dengan Naruto, aku tidak mau" Pikir Hinata horor.  
_

"Nggg... aku jalan kaki saja" Tolak Hinata halus.

"Itu berarti depan" Kata Sasuke menarik sigap tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata yang tidak siap itu terjatuh pasrah dan terduduk di sepeda bagian depan Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakuhkan!?" Protes Hinata panik, Sasuke mengacuhkan Hinata dan mengunci tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang berpegangan erat pada kemudi.

"Jangan bergerak! kau ingin terjatuh eh?" Desis Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata diam membeku, pasrah.

Sepeda pun berjalan pelan, desiran aneh merasuki hati Hinata.

Hembusan angin sejuk dan tetesan air yang terjatuh dari dedaunan, aroma air yang masih ketara, cicitan burung yang mulai keluar dari sarangnya mewarnai perjalanan mereka.

"Emm… segarnya, setelah hujan udara jadi sejuk" Celetuk Hinata merentangkan tangannya, seoalah dia sedang terbang di antara pepohonan.

"Hai Hinata, pegangan. Kita bisa jatuh tau!" Protes Sasuke yang bersusah payah menjaga sepeda tetap seimbang.

"Hehe.. tidak akan, kau kan selalu menjagaku- Sasuke-nii" Cicit Hinata menoleh kebelakang, seketika senyumnya yang sempat mengembang pun pudar.

"S_emenit tadi, aku merasa seperti masih bersama Sasuke-nii. Tapi lagi - lagi kenyataan membuatku kecewa. Ini Naruto, bukan Sasuke …" Pikir Hinata kecewa._

"Hn, kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Akh tidak, mungkin hanya perasaan Naruto saja" Desis Hinata menundukan wajahnya, menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Dalam diam Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik lehernya, Sasuke yang terus menggayuh menahan berat badannya. Sesekali Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Jangan terus memandangiku" Celetuk Sasuke angkuh.

"A-apa? T-tidak…" Sangkal Hinata salah tingkah, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya manahan malu atas tindakannya.

"Mau berbohong Hime?" Desis Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak berbohong Naruto!" Protes Hinata kesal sambil berbalik sempurna menatap Sasuke.

Karena gerakan tiba – tiba Hinata, Sasukepun mengerem mendadak menahan berat yang tidak imbang.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya memanas melihat Hinata begitu dekat dengannya, wajah Hinata pun memerah sempurna. Hinata menahan tubuh Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya menggunakan kedua tangannya, aroma mint dari tubuh Naruto merasuki pikiran Hinata.

_"Aroma ini, aroma yang selalu mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-nii" Pikir Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma yang selalu ia rindukan._

"Kau lihat kan? kita berdua bisa jatuh tadi!" Desis Sasuke lembut, perlahan namun pasti Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik wajahnya menikmati sensasi aneh yang merasuki hatinya.

Melihat reaksi Hinata, terbesit pikiran Sasuke untuk mengecup bibir mungil Hinata yang terlihat menggoda.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Hingga dia sadar, sekarang ini bukan tubuhnya yang asli yang bersama Hinata melainkan tubuh Naruto, tubuh orang yang di gilai oleh gadis yang dia suka.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, hatinya terasa terluka. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata dan kemudian mengacak pelan puncak rambut Hinata yang masih menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Kau tidak terluka?" Tanya Sasuke posesif.

Mendengar kata – kata dan tindakan Sasuke yang tidak asing baginya, Hinata membuka paksa kedua kelopak matanya dengan kasar.

_"Sasuke-nii…" Batin Hinata penuh keyakinan._

_T_etapi yang terlihat di depan matanya hanyalah Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Menyadarkannya pada kenyataan, bahwa sekarang Sasuke semakin terasa jauh darinya walau masih sering bersamanya. Walau di dekat Sasuke sekalipun, Hinata merasa merindukan Sasukenya. Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya, Sasuke yang posesif dan selalu mengekangnya.

Dan semua terasa terlambat ketika Hinata mulai menyadari perasaannya, entah kenapa dia sekarang sangat berharap Sasukelah yang ada di depannya bukan Naruto yang selalu ia idolakan.

...

**Maaf bila alur kecepetan, semoga cerita tidak terlalu membingungkan. tunggu kelanjutannya ya... thanks sudah berkenan membaca :)  
**

**owh iya jangan lupa DISINI _NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH_ YA ! semoga tidak bingung, hehehe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masih abal, banyak kekurangan, tolong kritik dan sarannya. thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**NB : ****DISINI _NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH_ YA...**

Setelah menerima payung dari Hinata, Naruto berlari pergi. Saat melewati koridor antar kelas, tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura duduk termenung sendirian mamandang keluar kelas yang terlihat sepi dan Hujan. Naruto tersenyum senang menghampiri Sakura yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hay, sedang apa kau Sakura?" Tanya Naruto menahan tawa sumringahnya yang selalu muncul dengan alami bila berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Sakura tercekat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri dan tersenyum ramah di hadapannya. Semburat tipis terukir di wajah cantik Sakura, membuat Naruto semakin menyukainya.

"Hmm.. Jadi, kau sedang apa Sakura?" Ulang Naruto, menahan tawa gelinya.

"Oh itu, aku menunggu hujan reda." Sahut Sakura salah tingkah, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sejenak Naruto melihat payung yang sekarang masih berada di genggamannya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku Sakura?" Tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum, Sakura hanya melongo masih tidak percaya. Wajah bodoh Sakura yang jarang ia perlihatkan, membuat Naruto bertambah gemas.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Sakura? Kau terlihat lucu." Sahut Naruto tertawa, Sakura tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tertawa lepas dan begitu memperhatikannya, hatinya tiba – tiba menghangat melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Entah kenapa, hujan yang tadi terasa menyebalkan menjadi menyenangkan. Sakura merasa harinya berubah berwarna dan lebih cerah.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam melihat dirinya, Naruto pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Jadi, kau mau menunggu di sini atau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

"Umm, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hhaha… tenang saja, dia ada ekskul memasak dan pulang sore. Maka dari itu aku pulang duluan, jadi bagaimana?" Terang Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu." Jawab Sakura senang.

Sebelum menerobos hujan, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Tentu itu membuat keterkejutan Sakura bertambah, harapan Sakura pun semakin besar terhadap Sasuke. Dia berharap kali ini Sasuke sudah mulai atau bahkan menyukainya.

"Hay, Sakura… jangan jauh – jauh dariku!" Desis Naruto menggandeng Sakura. Detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat, pikiran dan hati Sakura bergulat hebat.

"_Entah kenapa, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia terasa berbeda, dia yang pernah menolakku dan selalu tidak perduli akan keberadaanku. Dia yang selalu hanya menganggapku teman, dan mementingkan Hinata di atas segalanya. Tiba – tiba terasa begitu hangat, dan selalu tersenyum ke arahku. Dia terasa begitu dekat dan peduli padaku. " Pikir Sakura._ Pipinya bersemu merah, melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"_Aku yang sudah lama selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, tentu tau seperti apa kepandaian Sasuke. Tetapi akhir – akhir ini dia selalu memintaku mengajarinya, bahkan untuk soal – soal yang mudah bagiku. Dia juga sering tersenyum padaku, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini dia sedang mendekatiku. Bahkan hari ini dia meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengantarku, apa dia mulai membuka hatinya untukku?" Harap Sakura._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Akh tidak ada apa - apa." Sahut Sakura sekenanya.

"Jangan berbohong, kalau ada masalah katakan saja. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Celetuk Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya mulai bergejolak. Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya, membuatnya ingin menangis senang.

Karena Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto pun ikut berhenti. Menatap Sakura penuh tanya, mereka saling berhadapan di bawah payung dan tetesan air hujan.

Tiba – tiba Sakura mencubit tangannya dengan kasar, dengan reflek Naruto menghentakan tangan Sakura yang menurut Naruto melukai diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakuhkan Sakura!" Bentak Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap tangannya yang memerah karena cubitannya sendiri. Naruto menatap Sakura tidak mengerti, menuntut penjelasan dari gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi." Jawab Sakura, Naruto masih memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau tahu kan, dari dulu aku sangat menyukaimu-" Lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto sempat terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"-dan sekarang bersamamu seperti ini, aku merasa sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah" Desis Sakura berkaca – kaca. Membuat hati Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Aku merasa begitu bahagia, aku merasa akhirnya kau melihatku. Berjalan di sisiku.." Ungkap Sakura meneteskan air mata. Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Ini bukan mimpi Sakura, jangan menangis lagi. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu melihatmu!" Jawab Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kau mulai membuka hatimu untukku Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sejenak Naruto menatap Sakura dalam – dalam, terlihat ada harapan yang begitu besar pada mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Pikiran Naruto berkata ini salah, tetapi melihat kesungguhan dari gadis itu. Naruto menjadi tidak tega, dan tidak ingin melukai orang yang di cintainya. Dia rela berkorban apapun demi gadis di hadapannya ini, termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Naruto pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

"Y-ya, aku menyukaimu Sakura. Dari dulu…" Jawab Naruto, dengan reflek Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Terimakasih… terimakasih.." Isak Sakura bahagia, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat… Andai kau juga melihatku." Batin Naruto miris._

"_Setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa membahagiakanmu." Pikir Naruto._

…

Ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke, hujan sudah reda. Terlihat Hinata berdiri di depan rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii, kenapa baru sampai? kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Hinata, ketika melihatku masih memakai seragam. Dia berlari kecil ke arahku sambil membawa setoples kue kering.

"Ah itu, tadi aku mengantar Sakura pulang lebih dahulu. Hhehe… " Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Terlihat langkahnya terhenti mendengar penuturanku.

"Hinata, aku masuk dulu ya. Hehe… aku lelah sekali hari ini," Jawabku melewatinya.

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak enak pada Hinata, tapi hari ini suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir. Jadi, lebih baik aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Jujur aku merasa iri, kenapa si Teme yang minim ekspresi ini. Bisa memiliki hati gadis sebaik Hinata, bahkan Sakura yang selalu aku suka pun jatuh cinta padanya."pikir Naruto merebahkan diri di kamar Sasuke._

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, aku tidak bermaksud mendekati Sakura dengan tubuh si Teme. Tapi melihat senyum Sakura dan melihatnya bahagia, aku merasa itu cukup. Jadi, salahkah aku bila ingin membuat orang yang aku cintai bahagia? walau menggunakan tubuh sahabatku?" Desis Naruto.

…

_"Ah itu, tadi aku mengantar Sakura pulang lebih dahulu. hehe… "_ Terngiang kata – kata Sasuke di kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa… kenapa semua orang begitu menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandangi kue kering buatannya.

"Dulu Naruto, sekarang Sasuke-nii…"

"Hemm, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ya?" Desis Hinata tersenyum, tanpa Hinata sadari air mata turun dari mata indahnya. Hinata menangis dalam diam.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang aku khawatirkan? perasaan Naruto pada Sakura atau perasaan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Saat Naruto mengatakan suka pada Sakura, itu memang terasa sakit, tapi ini? entah kenapa aku ingin semua kembali seperti dulu. Egoiskah aku bila aku berharap… "

Hinata memandangi jejeran fotonya bersama Sasuke dari dia kecil sampai beranjak remaja.

_"Mungkin aku dapat bertahan bila kehilangan Naruto, tetapi tidak bila aku kehilangan Sasuke…"_

_"Aku sangat merindukannya… berdosakah aku bila… bila akhirnya aku menyadari Sasuke lah yang aku butuhkan. Aku menyayangimu,"_

_"Saat aku merasa kehilanganmu, saat itulah aku mulai menyadari perasaanku padamu! bukan perasaan adik kepada kakaknya, tetapi perasaan seorang gadis pada pemuda sepertimu..."_

"Aku, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sasuke-" Desis Hinata tersenyum miris, mengingat saat – saat Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya. Memarahinya, posesif dan menjaganya, memeluknya member ketenangan padanya.

…

Dari jendela, pagi – pagi Hinata melihat Sasuke sudah ingin berangkat. Hinata pun berlari cepat, menghampiri Sasukenya.

"Sasuke-nii… bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat?" Tanya Hinata terengah - engah di depan pintu rumahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Maaf Hinata, hari ini kita tidak berangkat bersama. Aku harus menjemput Sakura dahulu," Jawab Naruto melambaikan tangannya berlalu pergi.

"Sampai bertemu di sekolah!" Kata Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

Hinata kembali masuk dengan rasa kecewa, tidak berniat menghabiskan sarapannya.

Setelah mengecek alat – alat sekolahnya, Hinata berjalan lesu menuju KHS. Saat menutup pagar rumah bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang bersandar di sana menunggunya seperti biasa.

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu dalam diam, tanpa memperhatikan jalan dia terus berjalan dalam sunyi.

'Awas ada tiang!'

Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara barinton, membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera Hinata melihat ke sumber suara, yang ada tepat di belakangnya.

Terlihat Naruto menyeringai dan manatap Hinata tajam.

"Narutoo, apa yang kau lakuhkan?" Tanya Hinata kesal.

"Mengawasimu! Kau terlihat seperti sedang tidur sambil berjalan!" Desis Sasuke menjajari Hinata.

"Jangan mengejekku." Rajuk Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Apa ada masalah? Nilai matematikamu buruk lagi eh?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Nilaiku, selalu lebih baik darimu Naruto." Desis Hinata kesal.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak melihat, nilaiku semakin membaik Hinata!" Goda Sasuke, sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik geli.

"_Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini, aku lebih terbuka pada Naruto. Aku merasa senang, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Seperti sedang bersama Sasuke, dan itu membuat rasa rinduku pada Sasuke terasa terobati" Batin Hinata senang._

"Terimakasih… Naruto." Ungkap Hinata.

"Hn"

...

**thanks sudah berkenan membaca :)  
**

**owh iya jangan lupa DISINI _NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH_ YA ! semoga tidak bingung, hehehe... tunggu kelanjutannya ;D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Masih abal, banyak kekurangan, tolong kritik dan sarannya. thanks udah read, salam kenal ghwen :)**

**NB : DISINI NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH YA...**

Hari demi hari bergulir tanpa henti, tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu, persahabatan Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata tetap terjalin seperti biasa.

Walau begitu, kini Hinata terlihat lebih terbuka dan menerima Sasuke dalam wujud Naruto dari sebelumnya. Walau tidak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, sadar atau tidak Hinata sering merasakan keganjilan antara kakak dan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto, yang ada di tubuh Sasuke kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih secara diam – diam.

"Ehem..N-naruto. H-hari ini, A-pa kkau mau main ke rumahku?" Tanya Hinata, setelah membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, menutupi keterkejutannya.

_'Jadi, apa dia mulai menyukai si baka dobe lagi? Sial! Jika seperti itu, seharusnya aku menolak ajakannya! akh sial! sejak awal seharusnya aku menjauhinya, bukan malah selalu dekat dengannya. Ini semua salah, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjauh dan dingin padanya keh?!' Batin Sasuke, merutuki kebodohannya._

"A-ano, K-kita ajak Sasuke-nii dan Sakura juga.." Cicit Hinata, takut Naruto salah paham.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayoo kita cari Sasuke-nii!" Ajak Hinata senang.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Sasuke terlihat santai dan cuek, sementara Hinata terlihat tenang dan hangat dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sebenarnya, besok ada penilainnya ekskul memasak. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian menilai masakanku nanti." Ungkap Hinata berseri-seri.

"Kau pandai memasak!" Kata Sasuke datar, tidak tahu bagaimana cara memuji masakan Hinata.

"Akh, Y-ya.. Terimakasih." Lirih Hinata, bingung dengan intonasi yang Sasuke buat.

...

"Hai Sasuke! rupanya kau di sini?!" Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kau kenapa? akhir – akhir ini, kau terlihat sedikit murung. Apa ada masalah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura duduk menjajari Naruto yang duduk di depan kelas, memandangi hamparan lapangan KHS yang basah di guyur hujan.

"Akh tidak, hehe... aku hanya sedang melihat, kapan hujan akan reda." Jawab Naruto berbohong, dengan tawa lebarnya meyakinkan sakura bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Kau, tidak mau cerita dengan kekasihmu keh?" Sindir Sakura kesal.

"Haha.. sungguh Sakura, aku baik – baik saja!" Balas Naruto meyakinkan.

_'Maaf Sakura... entah kenapa, aku merasa hubungan kita salah. Dan pikiran itu selalu menghantuiku.' batin Naruto, masih meyakinkan Sakura dengan tawa khasnya._

"Sungguh?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong? hahaha..." Celetuk Naruto, Sakura pun tersenyum.

'Cup..'

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku Sasuke, Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sakura, mencium Sasuke singkat.

"S-sasu..." Terdengar suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Akh, Hinata...!" Celetuk Sakura kikuk.

Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba – tiba menciumnya pun lebih terkejut mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dia artikan, dan Sasuke bersamanya.

"..."

"Kalian, sedang apa ?" Tanya Hinata serak, entah kenapa hati Naruto merasa tersayat mendengar suara Hinata.

"I-ini b-bukan s-seper-" Lirih Naruto terbata, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami berpacaran Hinata!" Potong Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

_'Benar, ini benar. Kenapa harus sembunyi lagi? Hinata dan Naruto berhak tahu bahwa aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai. Jadi ini waktunya!' Batin Sakura, meyakinkan dirinya._

Sasuke melihat tangan Hinata bergetar, Sasuke pun menatap tajam pada Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"S-selamat, selamat..! ya, Sasuke-nii." Desis Hinata sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum.

"H-hinata ..." Desis Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sakura terdiam, berusaha membaca ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Haha... aku bahagia, selamat ya Nii-san!" Kata Hinata tertawa lebih keras dan hambar.

"Hinata-" Panggil Sasuke.

"I'm OKE! Aku harus pulang!" Potong Hinata Berlari pergi.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Teriak Sakura menghentikan langkah Hinata.

Di bawah guyuran air hujan, sejenak Hinata berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Selamat, Sakura.." Bisik Hinata, tersenyum tulus dan pergi.

Sasuke geram dan menonjok Naruto yang ada di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam tidak menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakuhkan Naruto!?" Sergah Sakura, menghentikan Sasuke.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakuhkan dobe!" Bentak Sasuke, Sakura tercengang melihatnya. Belum pernah Sekalipun Sakura melihat Naruto marah sampai seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang yang aku cinta, apa aku salah?" Tanya Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Orang yang aku cinta, selalu lebih menyukaimu dari pada aku! Tapi aku, tidak pernah sepertimu! Jika mencintai seseorang, aku akan membahagiakannya dengan usahaku! Dengan caraku sendiri! bukan pengecut sepertimu!" Geram Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir sambil membantu Naruto yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

...

Hujan masih turun dengan lebat. Sasuke berusaha menyusul Hinata, tetapi dia kehilangan jejak gadis itu.

Sasuke mencari ke semua tempat di mana Hinata biasa datangi, tapi semuanya nihil. Bahkan Hinata belum pulang ke rumahnya.

_'Sial, dimana kau Hinata? makan bibi dan Hanabi tidak ada, lalu kau dimana?' Batin Sasuke frustasi._

_Deg!_

_'Apa mungkin di sana?'_

_'Itu tidak mungkin!'_

_'Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'_

_'Tempat di mana kita pertama bertemu, Makam Itachi-nii. Tunggu aku Hinata..!'_

...

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah menangis di samping gundukan tanah makam dengan guyuran air hujan. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat hingga dia memutuskan untuk meraih pundak gadis yang terlihat gemetar itu.

"Tidak apa – apa.." Ucap Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata.

Hinata tersentak dan menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sendirian. Masih ada aku!" kata Sasuke.

Deg!

_'Sasuke' Batin Hinata teringat masalalunya._

_**Flashback :**_

"Tidak apa – apa.." Tangan mungil Hinata meraih pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak dan menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin membantu. Dulu ketika adikku Hanabi dan ibu pergi, aku merasa sendirian. Karena itu aku tidak mau melihatmu sendirian. Masih ada aku!" Kata Hinata.

Sasuke dan hinata kecil pun menangis bersama.

**_Flashback end_**

Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Terlihat Naruto tersenyum tipis mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang sedang terduduk tidak berdaya.

Hati Hinata terasa sesak melihat Naruto di sana, bukan Sasukenya. Air matanya pun mengalir.

_'Apa kau tau? melihatmu terluka seperti ini, lebih menyakitiku.' Batin Sasuke tersenyum, tanpa ada yang tau air mata Sasuke menetes tersapu bersama tetesan hujan._

"Siapa kau?" Desis Hinata serak, Sasuke terdiam ragu.

"Katakan Siapa kau!" Teriak Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kumohon.." Desis Hinata tertunduk.

"Ayo pulang, Hinata.." Ajak Sasuke halus.

"Sasuke-nii..."

"Apa itu kau?" Tanya Hinata masih berlinang air mata tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Deg!

"Apa itu kau, Sasuke-nii?" Ulang Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya, dia tidak perduli walau Naruto telah menganggapnya gila sekarang. Yang Hinata ingin kan hanya jawaban.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa semua terasa tenang dan hangat.

_'Sasuke...' Batin Hinata._

"Y-ya, aku di sini Hinata!" Bisik Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk Hinata dengan posesif, mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu. Memberi kekuatan, ketenangan dan perasaan nyaman.

_'Hangat' Batin hinata._

'Cetaarrr...' Tiba – tiba kilat menyambar begitu nyaring dan membangunkan Hinata dari rasa nyaman yang membuainya.

"Arrgghh.. Hinata-" Erang Sasuke memegang kepalanya. Hinata terkejut melihat Naruto tiba - tiba terlihat kesakitan.

"K-kau baik – baik saja? Sasuke..." Tanya Hinata panik dan semua terasa gelap bagi Sasuke.

...

Di ruang UKS, kini Sakura dan Naruto yang ada di tubuh Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing – masing.

"Kau sudah baikan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hemm," Jawab Naruto mengangguk, masih teringat kata – kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkannya tadi.

"Sakura, sepertinya kita harus bicara," Sahut Naruto, Sakura pun mendekat pada Naruto.

**_'K-kau baik – baik saja?! Sasuke...' Tiba – tiba sayup – sayup terdengar suara Hinata di telinga Naruto._**

"Kau dengar itu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ragu, Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada suara apa – apa, hanya petir yang menyambar." Jawab Sakura apa adanya.

"Akh, mungkin hanya imajinasiku." Balas Naruto.

_**'SASUKE! Kembali!'** Terdengar kembali suara Hinata yang semakin jelas di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget._

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, menggapai Naruto.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusss-inggg..." Balas Naruto yang tiba – tiba tak sadarkan diri.

...

"Nggg... apa yang terjadi?" Desis Sasuke.

"Sasuke? kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba menormalkan pandangannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir Sasuke!" Isak Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Kata Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura.

"..."

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"UKS sekolah.." Lirih Sakura.

Sasuke pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana? kau belum pulih Sasuke!" Cegah Sakura khawatir.

"..." Sasuke pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

...

"Ngg... dingin," Desis Naruto, membuka matanya.

"K-kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

Naruto menormalkan matanya dan memandang sekitar.

"Dimana ini? kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tadi gara – gara aku, kau pingsan. Maaf..." Desis Hinata tertunduk bersalah.

"Haha... tidak - tidak, aku tidak apa – apa. Jangan salahkan dirimu." Jawab Naruto tidak enak hati.

"Eh, Hinata? kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Hinata hanya memandang Naruto bingung.

"Akh! jangan – jangan!" Teriak Naruto heboh, berlari pergi mengitari tempat yang sedang ia tempati ini.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Cermin! cermin!" Pinta Naruto.

"Aku kembali!" Teriak Naruto, ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Hinata, aku kembali! aku Naruto!" Oceh naruto kegirangan, memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya diam.

...

Setelah Hujan reda, Naruto dan Hinata berpamitan dengan paman penjaga makam yang telah menolong mereka. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

"Hinata.." Panggil Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm?" Balas Hinata.

"Maaf.." Ungkap Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Untuk?" Tanya Hinata datar.

"Karena aku... sering menyakitimu." Jawab Naruto.

Deg!

"Aku merasa bodoh atas perbuatanku." Sesal Naruto, Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Aku tahu, sekarang perasaanmu bukan untukku lagi kan?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum miris.

Deg!

"Dia... Sasuke, dia juga mencintaimu. Sejak awal dia tidak menganggapmu adiknya, karena dia menyayangimu sebagai Hinata. Dan sekarang aku mulai iri padanya, hehe... " oceh Naruto.

"Bahkan kami dapat kembali seperti ini, karena hati kalian. Ya, kalian yang dapat saling mengenali satu sama lain. Karena cinta, melihat bukan dari mata. tetapi dari hati.." Ungkap Naruto.

"Sakura.." Lirih Hinata.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada Sakura." Sahut Naruto.

"Sekarang aku tahu, cinta itu tidak dapat di paksakan. Kebohongan membuatku tersiksa, dan melukai orang – orang di sekitarku. Cinta itu perjuangan dan tulus seperti Sasuke, dia tidak berharap kau membalasnya. Dia hanya selalu melindungimu dari sikap bodohku yang sudah menyia – nyiakanmu." Ungkap Naruto.

"Terkadang, kita mulai menyadari sesuatu itu berharga saat kita kehilangannya..."

"Sesuatu tampak biasa saja, karena kita terbiasa atas kehadiranya,"

Hinata hanya terdiam, mencoba memahami setiap kata yang Naruto ungkapkan.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sasuke terengah – engah, Hinata dan Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Sejenak Hinata memandang Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pergilah, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya lagi..." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata pun tersenyum pada Naruto dan kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan posesif. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

_**END...**_

_**thanks sudah berkenan membaca :)**_

_**owh iya jangan lupa DISINI NARUTO DAN SASUKE BERTUKAR TUBUH YA ! semoga tidak bingung, hehehe... akhirnya selesai juga. maaf bila mengecewakan...**_


End file.
